Reception at the Reception
by FluteHero14
Summary: Ash is finally marrying the girl of his dreams! Literally. Question is, how's everyone else doing? Funny oneshot, PokeContestIkarishipping as usual. Please read and review!


**Hello People! Umm... I thought this idea up a while ago, and I need to write it, it's a fantastic idea, well because I just got one idea and thought, "Hey, what if...?", and I just made a oneshot! P.S. It's all third person, so you know.  
**

**And this is the first oneshot I've published independently, without mentioning the idea to readers, so..._surprise!_  
**

**Enjoy, whoop de freaking do another fanfic, blah blah blah, Spanish disclaimer!**** (Yo no soy due****ña de pokemon!)

* * *

**

**re-cep-tion: n. **

**1. act of receiving or state of being received.**

**2. a function or occasion when persons are formally revieved. Example: _a wedding reception_**.

* * *

The wedding reception.

Ash and Misty were amazed at all the people who'd actually shown up.

They spotted Delia, Professor Oak,Tracey, Misty's sisters and Brock all in a huddle, and went to go greet them and accept their congratulations. Yes, finally, Ash had gotten up the courage and proposed to Misty. And she accepted! The newly formed couple looked around at the huge groups of guests scattered around, mingling happily in the dim, formal dining hall. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but...

"Hey Mist, have you seen any of our friends?", Ash asked. They'd seen a few people, but not their closest friends.

"No, not really. Hey!", she pointed across the room. "Aww, look at that little girl! She's all alone! Come on, Ash!", Misty dragged him across the room to an adorable little girl in a pink dress holding a buneary plushie. Misty bent down carefully on her long, flowing white dress.

"Hello, sweetie. What's your name?", she asked sweetly.

"Emma.", she said happily. "Why are you all alone, Emma?", Ash asked.

She shook her head cutely. "No need to worry." Ash felt a weird sense of deja vu.

She pointed to a purple-haired boy a bit farther away, looking around frantically, until he saw Emma, running to her.

"Emma, Mom and Dad were looking for you, crazy! Why'd you run away?", he scolded, with another familiar gesture, in the form of a glare.

She ignored him. "Guys, this is my big brother Thomas."

"By the way, who _are_ your parents?", Ash asked. Misty smacked his arm. "Rude!", she hissed.

The boy hesitated, but Emma ran away and came back, dragging along with her...Paul.

She held out her arms, presenting him to the group.

"This is our daddy!"

Paul greeted them with a shake of hands and congratulations, but Misty moved his hand to the side to examine something on it.

"Wow Paul, married with kids already?," She asked. He shrugged. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know, you guys would _freak_.", He explained, smirking.

"I'll explain!" another voice said. Reggie approached the group.

He told them how a fellow coordinator had invited him to watch the Grand Festival one Valentine's Day, and how he dragged Paul along as well. At the final round, the moment she was declared the winner she was overjoyed, jumping around crazily, and then she kissed Paul out of the blue. But neither broke the kiss.

"-so, it took them quite a while to realize they were on television. Well, and the rest is history.", Reggie ended.

Misty pouted. "You still haven't told us who-"

"Emma?", a small voice rang. "Mommy!" she replied.

Ash choked on his beverage. "_D-Dawn?_"

She squealed and joined the group, hugging everyone.

"Dawn, _you _were the one in that story Reggie told us!", Misty said incredulously.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess.", she said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Wow, I guess we really need to figure out what's happened, I thought you guys couldn't stand each other!", Ash exclaimed.

_Couldn't stand each other..._ Dawn got an idea. "Thomas, since Ash and Misty don't the other new kid here, why don't you bring your little girlfriend over?"

"...She's not my girlfriend.", he mumbled, turning his head away to hide a light blush. He came back holding a brown haired girl's hand lightly, bringing her over. "This is Rose Hayden.", he announced. Ash noticed there was a rose in her hair.

"Hello! Congratulations on your wedding, guys! I wish I could have a wedding like this.", she said brightly, sapphire eyes glowing dreamily.

Ash smiled, then cocked his head slightly. "Weird, I know your dad, but you don't look like him."

"No, I look like my mom, May.", she corrected.

"May? Who called?", May and Drew came over, joining the crowd.

"May, you and Drew? Should've known." Ash shook his head.

"Hey!", May scolded. "I'm a sucker for those roses, shut up.", she said playfully."Best Valentine's Day ever."

Ash looked at them. He asked them to explain, and it had been the same day Paul and Dawn got together. He realized it was also the same day he and Misty got together! As he told the group, the group laughed along at the coincidence.

"So, how'd _you_ guys get together Ash?", Reggie asked.

"Well," Ash had a blank look on his face as he fell into a reverie. "It was that same day, and Misty woke me up, and told me she wanted to tell me something. She said to me...Ash...Ash...", the name repeated itself in his head, that was all he could think about...

* * *

"Ash! ASH!"

He jolted awake. It had been a dream?

"Uhh, what Misty?", he said dumbly.

"I have to tell you something, Ash.", she said, blushing.

"Wh...what day is it, Mist?", he asked hesitantly.

"Valentine's Day.", she said dismissively. "Never mind. Come on, we gotta watch Dawn in the Grand Festival!"

Ash fainted.


End file.
